10 semanas
by ruth19912105
Summary: Una mentira, una verdad, una decisión y todo cambiará... basado en los episodio 7.01 y 7.02
1. Chapter 1

vaaaaaaaale se que hoy es día de actualización y créanme no lo he olvidad, pero ayer estaba en mi habitación y mirando el episodio 7.01 y el 7.02 tuve un ataque de furia por como fue tratado Spencer y todo el drama, y como me gusta el drama... decidí volcarlo en el ordenador... no aseguro que sera una historia larga, no se si sera one-shot. todo depende. en fin espero que les guste, y otra vez gracias por estar del otro lado.

Descargo de responsabilidad: Si la serie fuera mía ricitos de oro habría pagado por la traición. jajaja

 **Tu eras fuerte, yo no lo era. me ilusioné, me equivoqué. me descuidé lo olvidé. Lo hice.**

 **James Arthur.**

 **10 semanas**

-¿No podías? O ¿no querías?- las palabras salían de su boca cargadas de rabia, había intentado suprimir, el dolor, había intentado razonar, como evidentemente todos lo habían hecho. Pero no podía.

Miraba a la mujer parada frente suyo exigiendo que hablara con ella, y acusándolo de tener el orgullo herido.

Cuando en realidad lo único que tenía herido era su corazón, su alma…

-No, no podía- respondió luchando con las lágrimas, pero eso a él ya no le interesaba.

-¿Y si hubiera recaído con las pastillas?- vio el pánico en sus ojos azules. Si lo había pensado, pero en ese momento tenía otra razón por la que luchar contra el impulso, o al menos eso creía.

-No lo hiciste- su voz titubeo, era evidente que lo decía más para convencerse a sí misma.

-No, pero lo pensé- no quería seguir hablando con ella, por más que quisiera causarle dolor, no lo hacía sentir mejor, todo lo contrario. Pero tampoco quería que lo convenciera. No esta vez.

Se giró para marcharse.

-¡Spence!- le llamó, y como le dolía esa palabra.

Por instinto o por costumbre volvió su rostro.

-Lo siento- sabía que era sincera a pesar de la nota de incredulidad.

Pero, cual jarrón chino algo en él se rompió y sus pedazos no se podían juntar mucho menos reparar.

-Demasiado tarde-

Camino lo más rápido que pudo, ignorando el llamado de Prenstiss.

A decir verdad su enojo no era solo con Jennifer. Era con todos, contrario a lo que rumoreaban en la agencia. En realidad ellos no eran una familia.

En una familia, no hay secretos, no hay mentiras. No hay falsas lágrimas… ni falsos entierros.

El provenía de una familia rota, experimento dos veces el abandono, si no tres.

Primero su padre, después Elle, después Gideon.

Fue difícil superar esas experiencias, incluso se planteaba si es que lo había superado de verdad. Porque en ese momento sentía el abandono no de tres, sino de seis personas y todas al mismo tiempo.

Emily lo abandono en el momento que decidió no contarle sobre su pasado, se suponía que eran amigos y quizás si hubiera hablado a tiempo nada eso habría pasado. Derek y García cuando solo ellos dos fueron tras Doyle. Hotch por decidir creyendo siempre tener la razón y la solución para todo, sin importarle los sentimientos de los demás. Rossi porque sabía que se pondría de lado de Hotch.

Y ella… ella lo abandono a su suerte, lo vio llorar durante diez semanas, lo abrazó, le secó sus lágrimas, incluso lloro con él, maldita sea.

Como podía una persona con una simple acción llevarte al infierno, luego con besos y caricias experimentar el cielo.

Para luego arrojarte a los brazos de la miseria absoluta.

Había caminado sin rumbo fijo. Cuando se detuvo estaba de pie frente a una parada de autobús. Se sentó en la banca y arrojo su cabeza hacia atrás, ya podía sentir el dolor de cabeza comenzando a formarse, amenazando con empeorar las cosas, todavía más.

Miro el cielo celeste.

Se sentía solo, se sentía desprotegido.

Luchaba por consigo mismo intentaba convencerse que todo solo había sido la consecuencia de una cadena de hechos desafortunados.

Pero su cerebro que analizaba, las ganancias y pérdidas, le decía que todo se podía haber evitado, que todos habían actuado con egoísmo.

Su celular vibro en su bolsillo, iba a ignorarlo creyendo que quizás era alguno de ellos.

Pero al sacarlo vio de quien se trataba.

Era la persona que desde el regreso de Emily lo había estado persuadiendo con una propuesta, una propuesta que él había eludido.

Pero que en ese momento tenía una respuesta.

Presionó el botón para aceptar la llamada.

-Jefa Strauss-


	2. Chapter 2

Hola a todos, bueno debido a la buena aceptación y a que esta historia me inspiró mucho jajja he decidido hacer un par de capítulos más, no estoy segura cuantos serán, no se como acabará ni siquiera si respetare el canon original peeeero, lo que si se es que espero que me continúen acompañando y, si hay algún error, en cuanto a tiempo o algo, me avisan... una vez más gracias por estar del otro lado.

Descargo de responsabilidad: CM no me pertenece

 _A veces pienso en cuando estábamos junto, como cuando dijiste que estabas tan feliz que podías morir_

 ** _Gotye._**

 **Capitulo 1**

Después de haber hablado con Strauss y haber aceptado su propuesta, decidió endurecer su rostro y regresar a la comisaría. Aun había un asesino que debían capturar, y al pensar en ello, su cerebro trató de concentrarse todo lo que pudo, fue así que se le ocurrió que quizás no se trataba de un indigente común.

Se los compartió al resto en la sala que les habían proporcionado. Parado frente a ellos luchó con las ganas de mirar el rostro de Jennifer.

Pero por empeño de Hotch. Los designó a que se quedaran allí en vez de ir con los demás. Como si no fuera ya un sacrificio tener que acabar ese caso junto a ellos, el último. Ella se adelantó, quizás temerosa a otra escena.

-Reid- escuchó a su jefe llamarlo.

Se acercó, sabía lo que seguía. El pelinegro lo miró serio, de la misma manera que lo miraba en cada una de las veces que lo entrevistó.

-si vas a enfadarte, que sea conmigo-

¿Qué le hacía pensar que no lo estaba? Claro… él siempre hacia lo correcto nunca tomaba una mala decisión, y murió Haley.

Pero de todas formas, no era con él la ira y el dolor que le quemaban por dentro.

-No puedo, no fui a tu casa a llorar durante diez semanas seguidas-

No esperó respuesta, ya que todas las justificaciones que cualquiera pudiera darle, para él serian igual a una mentira.

Caminó hasta encontrarla estaba sentada frente a una computadora dándole la espalda.

Sus ojos se cerraron durante unos momentos, y su memoria fotográfica le jugó una mala pasada al recordar exactamente como eran las cosas entre ellos dos solo una par de días atrás.

Habían sido amigos durante muchos años, lo defendía de las bromas de Derek, lo trataba de salvar en situaciones sociales desconocidas para él, ella fue su pañuelo de lágrimas al llorar por la falsa muerte de Emily, creyó que se habían acercado más durante esas malditas diez semanas.

Pero ella aún estaba trabajando para el pentágono y no era lo mismo, hasta que regresó.

Rossi intervino por ella y la trajo de vuelta a la unidad.

Fue como la profecía de Lázaro resucitado, trayendo consigo el infierno a la tierra.

Ella y su regreso, significaron eso para su vida.

Suprimió todos sus pensamientos en la parte trasera de su cabeza, solo quería acabar con ese caso y alejarse de ellos…

### ###### ####

No tardaron mucho en atrapar al sujeto que había torturado a esas pobres chicas. Pronto estuvieron en el avión, cada uno ubicado en algún asiento buscando descansar un poco.

Él estaba lo más alejado posible de ellos, estaba leyendo un libro, o al menos fingía que lo hacía…

Se percató de la figura que se sentó en el asiento frente suyo. Era Emily, Emily la resucitada, Emily la señorita yo puedo sola, Emily que en un intento de arreglar las cosas, hizo que todo girara en torno a ella, porque según ella, lloró por seis amigos perdidos, a ella le salió una ulcera por todo eso. Ella era la que estaba sola en un lugar desconocido…

Pero nunca dijo: fui una estúpida egoísta al creer que yo podía hacerlo sola, lo lamento Spencer, lamento haberte hecho pasar por lo que te hice pasar, lamento que mi muerte te orillara a los brazos de un lobo, un lobo vestido de cordero.

Nunca dijo esas palabras.

Lo único que quería era que asistiera a la reunión en casa de Rossi para seguir fingiendo y jugando a la familia Ingalls.

Le dijo que lo pensaría, solo para que dejara de molestar, si ellos sabían fingir, él era campeón de póker.

Pero si fue una tortura tener cerca a Jennifer y estar rodeado por el resto del equipo. Llegar a su casa no se comparaba en nada.

Tan solo abrir la puerta fue recibido por todos los recuerdos de los últimos cuatro meses.

Miro con dolor su sofá, aun podía sentir flotar en el aire su perfume.

De pie cerca de la puerta, cerró sus ojos y el sonido de su risa lo atormentó, arrojó su bolso en el suelo al igual que su maleta. Caminó y se sentó en su sillón de un solo cuerpo tratando de evitar el sofá, pero para su mala suerte cuando dirigió su mirada, se encontró con el porta retratos que llevaba una foto de ambos, ella sobre su espalda besaba su mejilla y él reía, lo hacía creyendo ser feliz, en verdad lo era.

No soporto más y como lo había hecho frente a todos en la sala de espera y en sus brazos, lloró, lloró con amargura, con dolor y con rabia, con mucha rabia y a medida que le daba rienda suelta a su rabia si pensarlo dos veces, se levantó de donde estaba, tomó el cuadro y lo arrojó lo más lejos que sus fuerzas y el lugar se lo permitieron, haciendo que se estrellara y rompiera.

No le bastó, su ira se desató en todo su esplendor y comenzó a romper todo lo que encontró a su paso.

Todo era ella.

 **4 meses atrás**

-¿ _tus dolores de cabeza?-_

-Han mermado considerablemente- sujetaba entre su hombro y su oído el auricular del teléfono.

- _¿Cómo está el equipo?-_

Estaba sentado en su escritorio, bebió un poco de su café antes de responder

-Bien, hoy vamos a salir a celebrar a Ashley- dijo intentando sonar animado.

- _La cadete Seaver_ \- lo corrigió de manera disimulada. Había notado con qué frecuencia lo hacía últimamente, no es como si Ashley y el pudieran tener algún otro tipo de relación que no fuera laboral, tenían la química igual a la de dos pingüinos.

-Sí, la cadete, que ya se recibe de agente- dijo con una sonrisa. -¿Cómo está todo por allí?- no hacía mucho que habían hablado, desde lo que le sucedió a Emily, se volvieron casi inseparables, bueno era una manera de decir, siempre y cuando sus horarios se los permitían.

- _Supongo que bien_ -

-¿cómo que supones que bien? ¿Dónde estás?-

Escucho su risa que siempre contagiaba a la suya.

 _-mira al ascensor-_ dijo y cortó la llamada.

Dubitativo pero con paso apresurado se dirigió hasta donde ella le dijo. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y ella apareció.

Radiante, bella, con su sonrisa capaz de comprar a media estación de policías. Sin pensarlo dos veces abrió sus brazos, ella entro en ellos amoldándose perfectamente.

En un torpe movimiento, ella giro su cara para besar su mejilla, él hizo lo mismo y sus labios se encontraron uniéndose por un breve instante, un instante que sería eterno…

 **4 meses después…**

Tocó el timbre de la entrada de la mansión, acomodó una invisible arruga en su pantalón, y esperó.

Esa sería la última reunión, la última noche que estaría con ellos.

Al día siguiente él estaría lejos, muy lejos…


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos aquí les comparto un capitulo más producto de mi enojo jejje espero le continué agradando. Gracias por leer

Descargo de responsabilidad: ya lo saben...

 ** _ojala se te acabe la mirada constante la palabra precisa la sonrisa perfecta._**

 ** _Silvio Rodriguez_**

 **Capitulo 2**

Las personas se pasan la vida intentando encontrarle sentido a la misma. Desperdician el tiempo creyendo que es el amor lo que la define.

No lo es.

O por lo menos no lo es para él. Su vida acabó en el momento preciso en que se dio cuenta que el amor había llamado a su puerta o, que estaba sentándose junto a su escritorio haciendo que esta, perdiera el significado.

 **4 meses antes**

-¿Entonces, nada de cine?- preguntó mientras se sentaba en el sillón de dos cuerpos. No era la misma Jennifer que hacía unos meses se había marchado. Había algo en ella que le resultaba desconocido.

Es decir, era común que salieran con el equipo a cenar para celebrar, en esa ocasión el motivo fue su regreso e incorporación, era común que ella enrollara su brazo con el suyo mientras caminaban, más aun siendo ella la única persona con ese pase libre al contacto físico, también era común que siempre se sentaran juntos, más si la comida no era otra cosa que, comida china.

Lo que no era común era que ella se mostrara tan, posesiva con él, por decirlo de una manera, cuando ella había regresado temporalmente para ayudar a resolver lo de Emily, no contó con el tiempo suficiente u oportuno de entablar una conversación con Ashley, más allá del caso. Luego fue el funeral y todo fue oscuridad y lágrimas.

Pero con el correr de los meses de cierta manera todo había seguido su curso. Luego de esas diez semanas, siempre o como sus respectivos trabajos se los permitían. Hablaban por teléfono, por Skype incluso él iba a visitarlos a su casa, pasar tiempo con Henry era lo que le recordaba porque intentaba hacer del mundo un lugar mejor.

Pero volviendo a esa noche, Jennifer se mostró muy territorial, no dejó que Ashley se sentara junto a él, cada vez que tenía oportunidad lo abrazaba o acariciaba su cabello quejándose de lo corto que lo llevaba.

Él solo podía responder con una sonrisa y sonrojándose al límite posible.

Después de la cena y de rondas de risas e inclusive recuerdos, cada uno comenzó a despedirse, quedando solamente ellos dos. Le había ofrecido llevarla a su casa, pero ella insistió en ir a la suya.

Y allí estaban, sentados bebiendo café en su sala de estar, rodeados de un sin fin de libros e incluso un teclado.

Ella tenía la expresión en su rostro de, estoy esperando una respuesta. Aunque no entendía a que venía la pregunta en primer lugar.

-La última vez que fui fue con Derek, García y…-

-La agente Seaver- iba a decir Ashley pero ella termino hablando por él.

-Sí, pero eso ya lo sabias- dijo inocente.

-bueno solo quería saber, que hiciste todos estos meses- dejó caer sus hombros.

Estudió su rostro por un par de segundos, era ella, pero a la vez sentía que había alguien más o algo más.

-Nada en especial, o fuera de lo común jj- hizo una de sus muecas –ya sabes-

Ahora quien lo estudio fue ella, sus ojos azules siempre le dieron la impresión de que podían mirar en su interior.

-Veo que tienes un teclado, no sabía que tocaras- observó extrañada, era cierto, era algo que no le había contado, quizás porque le recordaba a su amiga muerta.

-¿Tocarías algo para mí?- pidió luego de estar observando el instrumento.

Se encontró entre la espada y la pared, aun no tenía ánimos de hacerlo, y por otro lado no tenía el valor de negarle algo a su acompañante.

Al parecer ella notó su debate interno, o que él se había quedado mirando también en la misma dirección que ella un momento atrás.

-si no puedes, está bien- sintió su mano dándole un suave apretón en su hombro. Eso atrajo su atención.

-Cuando Hotch nos hizo las entrevistas, me cuestione en voz alta, ¿por qué hacemos esto? si no pudimos cuidarnos entre nosotros mismos. Quizás Gideon tenía razón. ¿No crees?-

No eran necesarias más explicaciones, sabía que a que se refería. Ella lo conocía mejor que nadie.

Una vez más sus miradas se encontraron, fue un instante eterno, hasta que ella habló.

-Spence, la única razón por la que somos buenos en lo que hacemos, es porque nos cuidamos entre nosotros, funcionamos como una unidad, como una familia, tu cuidas de mi- dijo sonriendo, luego llevó una mano a su pecho quizás para enfatizar mejor lo que diría después.

-Y yo, cuido de ti- finalizó llevando esa misma mano al de él.

Tragó saliva, sus palabras le brindaron la sensación de paz que siempre anhelaba. Posó su mano sobre la de ella.

Si se detenía a pensar, no sabría decir bien quien hizo el primer movimiento o, si simplemente fue algo gravitacional, solo fue consciente al sentir la calidez de los labios de Jennifer uniéndose a los de él.

No habían hablado del beso que se habían dado cuando ella lo sorprendió en la sede, porque simplemente lo habían tomado como algo que había sucedido sin querer.

Lo que estaba sucediendo en su departamento, en su sala, en su sillón era algo que si quería que sucediera, y no fue consciente de ello hasta que pasó.

De un momento a otro tenía a su mejor amiga sobre su regazo, su mejor amiga lo besaba con pasión, acariciaba su rostro, enredaba sus manos en su cabello.

Una vez que sintió sus manos trabajar sobre los botones de su camisa una alarma se encendió en su cabeza, ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

Con toda la fuerza de voluntad de la que era dueño la apartó mirando su rostro.

Esperaba algún indicio de que ella estaba arrepentida, que incluso comenzara a gritar. Algo que le indicara que eso estaba mal.

No pasó.

Lo único que vio fue la clara invitación a que continuara.

Nunca podría, ni aunque lo deseara, nunca se borraría de su memoria la primera vez que hizo el amor con Jennifer Jareau.

O la que él creyó fue la primera vez.

…

 _ **4 meses después…**_

Estaba en la estación de trenes esperando para ir a la universidad de Georgetown donde impartiría clases junto a una lingüista llamada Alex Blake ella también había trabajado en la BAU según lo que Strauss le había comentado, lo que no le había dicho es cual fue el motivo que tuvo para dejarlo.

Sea cual fuera, no la culpaba.

Sintió su teléfono vibrar.

A esas horas ya todos debían haber estado informados de su salida.

La noche anterior actúo con naturalidad, como si de verdad, todo hubiera quedado atrás. Evidentemente lo había hecho bien, ya que nadie tocó el tema.

Miró la pantalla. Era ella.

No iba a atender, pero lo hizo.

-¿Dónde estás?- dijo de manera abrupta.

-Buenos días a ti- ironizó

-Nada de juegos Reid, ¿quieres explicarme que sucede aquí? ¿Por qué Strauss dice que no perteneces a la unidad?-

-No me imagino a alguien como Erin Strauss queriendo jugar una broma, aunque si me imagino a otras personas mintiendo sobre ciertas cosas-

-¿Sigues con eso?-

-Si por "eso" te refieres a si continúo enojado por verme como un idiota durante ¿cuánto? ¿Ocho nueve meses? ¿Siete ocho años? Entonces sí, Jennifer, continúo con _eso_ -

Hubo silencio del otro lado de la línea

-¿Donde? ¿Dónde estás? Hablemos Spence, iré a buscarte- era casi una súplica, y no podía seguir, si continuaba con esa conversación terminaría por ceder y era algo que no quería que ocurriera.

Cerró sus ojos y soltó un suspiro.

-Jennifer, no hay nada que decir-

-¿Volverás?- podía notar que ella estaba luchando con las lágrimas y el con su orgullo.

-Adiós Jennifer- terminó la llamada y vio el tren llegar.

Su vida lejos de ellos comenzaba ahora.


	4. Chapter 4

Hooooola, si pasó mucho desde la ultima actualización. y lo siento, pero aquí estoy, espero que sigan allí!

Descargo de responsabilidad: nada es mio

 ** _Porque, sin buscarte te ando encontrando por todos lados, principalmente cuando cierro los ojos._**

 ** _Julio Cortazar_**

 ** _Capitulo 3_**

Había superado a Tobías y el dilaudid. Esa era una certeza, pero, nada le impedía tratar de olvidar el dolor que le quemaba por dentro, y por muy genio que fuera, era un ser humano, esa… era otra certeza. Y como buen ser humano, después de haber participado por primera vez en la clase de la lingüista Alex Blake, hizo lo que cualquiera, o la mayoría en su situación harían.

Se fue a un bar.

Por experiencia fue a sentarse en una mesa lo más apartado posible. Odiaba las barras, los que atienden allí siempre buscan sacar conversación, y por muy miserable que era su situación, no quería hablar con nadie de ello.

Un joven se acercó y tomó su orden.

-Una botella de lo más fuerte que tengas- fue su pedido.

Y allí arrancó, una tras otra, una tras otra sin mirar a nadie, sin querer pensar. Estuvo así hasta que le dijeron que ya era hora de cerrar y que le llamarían un taxi.

Como pudo se levantó de su silla, sintiendo de golpe todo el efecto del alcohol en su cuerpo.

-Amigo, yo lo ayudo- el joven mozo hizo que se apoyara en él, lo ayudó a caminar y a entrar al taxi.

No preguntó su nombre y tampoco le dio las gracias, simplemente le tendió un billete de cincuenta. Luego le dijo al chofer su dirección.

Al ingresar en su departamento, se topó con el caos todavía reinante. Se enredó con la lámpara en el suelo y casi cae, se quitó el bolso de mensajero mientras sus zapatillas hicieron crujir los pedazos de vidrios esparcidos a medida que caminaba. Logró llegar a su habitación, y otra vez, otro problema que ni el alcohol podía borrar, por el contrario lo intensificaba.

En su habitación, en su cama. No podría dormir allí.

Fue a su armario, y sacó un viejo edredón, lo extendió en el suelo y se acostó. Al cerrar sus parpados, y tal vez por el efecto del alcohol en su sistema. Pudo sentirla, fue como si ella estuviera allí, en ese momento con él.

Poco sabía, que todo eso se convertiría en una rutina para él.

 _ **4 meses antes…**_

Se suponía que debía sentirse raro, se suponía que debía hacer como que nunca había sucedido, porque efectivamente eso no debía haber ocurrido.

Pero sentado en la silla frente a su escritorio, totalmente absorto de su alrededor no podía dejar de mirarse las manos, no podía evitar rememorar en su mente, todo lo que esas manos tocaron. Mucho menos podía apagar el sonido en su cabeza de su voz gimiendo su nombre.

Tampoco se esforzó mucho en luchar por sentirse mal, al contrario sentía que eso era justamente lo que debía haber pasado. Su confirmación, llego vestida de jean y blusa marrón. Fue y tomó el lugar en el escritorio continuo. Él la siguió con la mirada.

-¡Buen día Spence!- lo saludó alegre brindándole un guiño.

-Buena suerte con eso jj, le he estado hablando por más de media hora, lo único que ha hecho, es mirarse las manos- mientras hablaba, Derek arrojó una bola de papel al cesto de basura.

Elevó una ceja interrogante.

El tragó saliva.

¿Podía ser que estaba más hermosa?, ¿sus ojos eran más azules, su cabello más rubio?

-¿Qué les pasa a tus manos Spence?- preguntó jugando el papel de interesada.

Fue solo un pequeño instante, pero lo vio. Al hacerle la pregunta, mordió su labio, luego sonrió.

-Sí, ¿chico que les sucede?- el moreno se levantó de su siento y se acercó.

Nervioso miró a las dos personas paradas frente a él. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosas, no podía decirle lo que les pasaba, a sus manos, su mente y todo su cuerpo.

-Nada- fue su respuesta despreocupada. Volviendo su rostro al ordenador haciéndose de buscar algo en él.

-si, como no, bueno me olvidaba que eres Reid- se burló mientras se alejaba.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver?- preguntó la rubia

-bueno, ¿qué puede suceder de interesante en la vida de don Cerebro?- ironizó sin esperar respuesta, ya que básicamente gritó, mientras se alejaba.

La rubia se volvió, examinando que estuvieran solos. Camino alrededor y se situó detrás de él, que todavía miraba el monitor.

Inclinándose le susurro en el oído.

-Si tan solo supiera… ¿no?, manos mágicas- rápido le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-Pequeños melocotones tenemos trabajo- con voz cantarina Penélope apareció con varias carpetas.

-Es tan bueno tenerte de regreso jj- celebró subiendo las escaleras.

Le brindó otro guiño, luego fue tras la informática, mientras él seguía en la nube nueve.

-¿Vas a estar como zombi todo el día? Tenemos un caso niño- con una taza de café Morgan lo hizo salir de su ensoñación.

Juntos ingresaron a la sala que estaba por la mitad. No estaba Hotch, no estaba _Emily,_ pero, tampoco estaba Ashley…

-¿Y Ashley?- preguntó haciendo notoria la usencia de la joven cadete.

Rossi y jj intercambiaron una mirada fugaz.

-pidió el traslado- Rossi fue quien respondió, tomando una de las carpetas.

-Bueno muchacho y ahí va otra…- Morgan una vez más se burló de él.

A lo que él, respondió con un simple encogimiento de hombros. Fingiendo no sentir un par de ojos azules clavados en su rostro.

-Comencemos mis luchadores contra el crimen- García corto el momento tomando el mando a distancia.

 _ **4 meses y 2 semanas después…**_

Sabía que comenzaría a notarse, y que esto llegaría a los oídos de Strauss. No podía culpar a Alex, porque viendo como trabajaba, era obvio que su manera de actuar terminaría por encender una alerta.

Llevaba dos semanas concurriendo al mismo bar, bebiendo lo que podía y hasta donde podía. Luego un taxi lo acercaba a su casa, se sumía en su miseria y otra vez, otro día comenzaba.

Por momentos sentía que hasta el mismo aire le pesaba, se sentía asfixiado. Intentó lo mejor que pudo, disimular, pero es el problema de trabajar con un ex perfilador.

Las mínimas cosas, son las que hacen la diferencia.

Y él lo sabía, o mejor dicho, lo aprendió a la fuerza.

La mujer en cuestión, se había animado a preguntarle si todo iba bien.

Él simplemente le respondió con una mueca, y un _Si, por supuesto…_

Cuando en su interior, sentía que una grieta se abría. Lo hacía con cada llamada a su móvil, las cuales ni se molestaba en atender.

Todos le habían marcado. Penélope incluso le mando una canasta de frutas. La que termino obsequiando al encargado del edificio.

Luego estaban los Post Its que Jennifer le dejó pegados en la puerta.

" _te extraño" "Llámame" "¿a qué juegas?" "lo siento"…_

Cada uno, en un día distinto. Con violencia los había tomado y arrojado a suelo. Luego se agachaba y los recogía.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron indicándole que había llegado. Con paso indeciso avanzó rogándole a cualquier fuerza que existiera, no cruzarse con ninguno.

Llegó a su destino, soltando el aire que había estado conteniendo.

Elevo su mano, y con los nudillos golpeo la puerta.

-Adelante- le respondieron desde el otro lado.

Abrió la puerta y pasó.

La mujer estaba sentada, al verlo dejó sobre la mesa una carpeta, junto las manos sobre la misma, sus anteojos colgaban del puente de su nariz.

Lo miró a través de ellos.

-Buenos días Señora- saludó

-Toma asiento Reid-

….


	5. Chapter 5

Ok Ok Ok no me maten, me desaparecí y es muy probable que lo haga nuevamente, pero esta historia si la tuve mucho tiempo en pausa, pero ya esta de vuelta, también aprovecho y les digo, creo que solo serán un par de capítulos más y ya... estoy emocionada con los adelantos de la nueva temporada, y triste por una amiga así que este va para ti! ya sabes!

descargo de responsabilidad: CM no es mia.

 _ **¿Todo fue en vano?, ¿Todo es amor?**_

 _ **Queen**_

 **Capitulo 4**

Había portarretratos que adornaban la oficina, cada uno con una historia distinta. Aunque todas coincidían en algo, en ninguna se reflejaba la felicidad.

-Spencer, entiendo cómo te sientes, de verdad- su voz cargada de falsa empatía, le provocó un suspiro, él ya no era un idiota, sabía que el único objetivo que hacia al mundo de Erin Strauss girar, era ver fracasar a la unidad, a Hotch esencialmente.

-Sé que los cambios pueden llegar a ser difíciles, aún más en las situaciones que estos se llegan a dar- continuó con su perorata, francamente, hubiera deseado que lo regañara, o que al menos le gritara, o le dedicara la mirada despectiva que siempre tenía para cualquiera de ellos.

-Así que, qué opinas de un par de días fuera, podrías visitar a tu madre…- la sutileza que utilizó casi le saca una sonrisa. Al parecer ella estaba más interesada que él, en no regresar a la BAU.

-No quisiera abusar de su generosidad jefa Strauss, vine aquí a disculparme- la mirada que le brindo la mujer indicó que no le creyó una sola palabra.

Ante eso, se le cruzó la idea de que en ese lugar ya todo se trataba de un vaivén.

Todos mentían, esperando que el otro le creyera, y viceversa.

¿Pero, en que se termina convirtiendo todo, cuando sabes que te mienten, y sin embargo no dices nada?

Era un atentado a su moral y todos los valores que se habían arraigado en él.

Quizás su lugar, no estaba ni en la unidad, ni en las cátedras, ni en nada que le hiciera relacionarse con personas así.

-No te preocupes, Spencer en serio, te entiendo, tomate los días que necesites y ya hablaremos a tu regreso-

Sus labios formaron una línea fina. Lo mejor sería aceptar y replantearse la vida.

-Gracias Señora, si no hay nada más, me gustaría poder retirarme- se levantó de su asiento, la mujer le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Por supuesto, seguro no querrás encontrarte con tus ex compañeros-obvió lo último que dijo sabiendo que sí, lo dijo con toda la mala intención de la que era dueña.

-Puedes retirarte-

-Con permiso-

Salió de esa oficina y nuevamente sus pulmones dejaron salir el aire que inconscientemente había estado deteniendo.

Bajó las escaleras que dirigían al despacho de la jefa, luego hizo el recorrido hacia los ascensores, tocó el botón y esperó.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron recordándole que salió del despacho de Strauss sin haber realizado su plegaria.

No solo Jennifer, si no todo el equipo estaba allí.

 _ **4 meses 2 semanas antes…**_

Sus labios se amoldaban a los suyos como si se trataran de dos piezas creadas para encajar perfectamente, ambos se movían en perfecta sincronía. Su aroma a flores hacia que su mente se perdiera en un jardín. Su piel tersa y suave, incitaba a sus manos a acariciarla de manera que pudiera memorizarla.

 _-Spence-_ su voz pronunciando su nombre era hipnotizante. Estando sobre ella, abrió sus ojos buscando su mirada azul, siempre le hizo soñar con el mar. Su cabello estaba desordenado sobre la almohada, sus mejillas coloreadas de un rosa casi angelical.

Jennifer le brindo una sonrisa.

Ambos eran uno solo, y ser consciente de ello, lo hizo ir al borde.

-¡Vaya!- dijo luego de un momento con voz alegre

Se quedó recostado sobre ella por unos instantes tratando de recobrar el aliento, escondió su rostro en su hombro.

-¡Si, vaya!- fue su respuesta, se quitó de encima rodando hacia un lado.

Ella no le permitió alejarse mucho, se acercó a él aferrándose a su costado.

Cuando la nube de pasión se disipó, la pregunta que había estado rondando su cabeza desde que ella se hizo presente en la puerta de su habitación del hotel y básicamente se le tiró encima. Resurgió.

-¿Jj?- habló dubitativo.

-¿Mm...?- respondió distraída.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo?-

La pequeña figura de su compañera y amiga/ ¿amante? Se irguió apoyo su barbilla sobre la mano que descansaba en su corazón, sus ojos buscaron lo suyos.

-Amándonos Spence- dijo, como si le estuviera informando cuanto era uno más uno

-Amándonos…-

 _ **4 meses 2 semanas después.**_

El tiempo se congeló por un par de segundos con ellos y sus bolsos de viaje, rostros cansados y miradas de sorpresa hasta que Derek fue el primero en reaccionar.

-¡muchacho!- dijo alegre avanzando para saludarlo.

Pero Spencer retrocedió los pasos que el moreno hizo, indicándole que no era bienvenido. Derek lo miró perplejo

-¿Reid?- Emily lo llamó

Él solo ciñó su agarre a la correa de su bolso y fingió no escucharla. Así como estaba fingiendo no ser consciente de la presencia de cierta rubia.

-Con permiso- fueron las únicas palabras que su boca pudo pronunciar.

-Spencer- fue el turno del líder de la unidad.

Quizás fuera la costumbre, esa que lo hacía verlo como un referente, una autoridad, sea cual fuera la razón, detuvo sus pasos y se volvió para mirarlo.

Siempre imperturbable.

-Acompáñame a mi oficina- le ordenó como si el aun perteneciera al equipo, tuvo el impulso de negarse, pero si lo hacía, era muy probable que jj lo siguiera, y eso si debía evitarlo.

El pelinegro le dio lugar para que él fuera el primero en pasar. Iba a mitad de camino cuando escuchó el ruido de una taza chocar con el suelo. Ambos se giraron para ver de quien se trataba.

Era Penélope.

-¡Junior! ¡Volviste!- dijo con voz emocionada, al igual que Derek avanzó para abrazarlo, pero fue Hotch quien la detuvo con un ligero movimiento de su mano y una mirada de advertencia.

Si no fuera por la herida abierta en su pecho, tal vez se hubiera sentido culpable por la expresión en el rostro de la tecnológica.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la oficina.

-Toma asiento- ordenó mientras dejaba su bolso en un costado

-No gracias-

-Reid, cuando te dije que si querías enojarte con alguien, que lo hicieras conmigo, hablaba en serio, Jennifer y todos los demás no son culpables, yo soy el jefe de esta unidad y como tal, debo velar por el bien común-

Era obvio que Aarón hotchner creía que todo esto se trataba de una pataleta de un niño, el niño de la UAC.

Bien, era momento de escupir la verdad.

-¿Qué te hace creer que no lo estoy? Creí que mi mensaje había sido claro- respondió sarcástico.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-No quiero estar con ustedes, ¿Quién quiere estar con personas que mienten, que esconden cosas, que fingen llorar perdidas? Dime Hotch, ¿quién?-

-No estas siendo razonable-

-¿no estoy siendo razonable?- fingió sorpresa ante las palabras. – ¿Disculpa?, es razonable que una persona a la que consideras casi una hermana te oculte cosas como lo que oculto Prentiss, o no, cierto es más razonable dar la orden de que todos o la mayoría creamos la mentira de que murió y llorarla como idiotas frente a otra persona que muy razonablemente te observa hacerlo, sin sentir si quiera una gota de remordimiento. Pero, no, yo encuentro más razonable que otras dos personas se comploten en secreto eludiendo todas las leyes políticas del FBI solo para lograr cobrar venganza. Y no nos olvidemos de lo razonable que es no tener ni voz ni voto y aceptar todo lo que proviene de un líder sin tener los pantalones para cuestionarlo. ¿Hablamos de razonable Hotch?-

Por un momento solo hubo silencio, el jefe de unidad estaba con la mirada fija en él joven que internamente sentía los nervio destrozados, pero luchaba por continuar con su cara de póker.

Finalmente las palabras se hundieron en Hotch.

-Dime Spencer. ¿Qué habrías hecho tú en el lugar de cualquiera de ellos, en mi lugar?-

Conocía el juego mental, ahora era el momento en que intentaría hacer que todos fueran víctimas y el, él que no los comprendía.

-No lo sé, esta unidad me enseñó a no trabajar con el "y, si"-

-Creo que todo se trata de orgullo Spencer-

\- y tú eres un experto en esa área ¿no?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

En otras circunstancias su respuesta automática habría sido, "nada". En otras circunstancias…

-Si tu orgullo no hubiera interferido, Haley como así unas catorce personas más seguirían con vida, pero no, Aarón Hotchner podía detener a George Foyet, ¿no?-

Inmediatamente como las palabras salieron de su boca, y vio la mirada que por unos segundos cruzó herida por los ojos negros del hombre de pie frente a él.

Se sintió culpable.

-Espero, sinceramente que cualquier decisión que tomes de ahora en más siempre sean las acertadas, que nunca debas mirar a los ojos de alguien todos los días lamentando no haber hecho las cosas de otra manera. Cierra la puerta cuando salgas-

Ya no había vuelta, y no había nada más para decir.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo. No había nadie en sus escritorios y tampoco alrededor. Se sintió aliviado.

Tomo el ascensor, caminó por el estacionamiento hasta llegar a su coche. Puso la llave en la puerta, pero se detuvo.

No era necesario que se girara, podía sentir su presencia detrás de él.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó sin voltear a verla.

-¿Qué más puedo querer Spence? A ti…-


	6. Chapter 6

Holaaaa! si, soy yo. Y paso rápido dejandoles este capitulo, espero que aun estén del otro lado. Solo quedan dos más y si, llegamos al final. Gracias.

Descargo de responsabilidad

 _ **No se. El peor sentimiento, no es estar solo. Es ser olvidado por alguien que jamás vas a olvidar.**_

 _ **Maxim Huerta**_

 **Capitulo 5**

-¿Me quieres a mí? Tú me quieres, a mí- giró su cuerpo para enfrentarla.

-Ahora resulta que Jennifer Jareau quiere al niño genio-

-Spence…-

-Bueno resulta que el niño genio, no te quiere- era una total y asquerosa mentira, pero si la dejaba hablar…

-Estas mintiendo- refutó, caminando hacia él

-Habla una experta- respondió irónico

Avanzó con furia los últimos pasos que los separaban y comenzó a empujarlo mientras le hablaba.

-Está bien, quieres lastimarme, hazlo. Pero ten presente que lo hice para mantenerte a salvo, si este es el precio que debo pagar por hacerlo. Está bien. Pero no me mientas. Y hazte un favor, no te mientas a ti mismo-

### ### ###

 _ **5 meses antes…**_

Llevaba gafas de sol, ya que el dolor de cabeza que lo mantuvo despierto toda la noche, dejó como evidencia, ojeras muy pronunciadas.

Hacía mucho tiempo no tenía uno, pero las últimas semanas habían estado germinando en su interior.

Se repitió más de una vez que no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella. Al final de cuentas, nunca dejaron establecido ningún título a su relación.

En realidad, ella no le puso ningún título.

¿Qué podía hacer? Solo esperar por otro encuentro. Añorar cada centímetro de su piel, revivir cada encuentro furtivo entre ambos.

Sintiendo el amargo dolor, al saber que quizás su marido la tocaba, o besaba.

-Agrr- se pasó la mano por su corto cabello tirando de el con un poco de furia.

Se recriminó hasta el cansancio el haber dado lugar a algo así. Por estadística, el único que saldría perdiendo en todo eso sería, él.

-Hey, niño bonito- la voz de Derek lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Derek- lo saludó con un leve movimiento de su mano, el moreno llevaba una hamburguesa en sus manos y una blanca sonrisa en su rostro. Rossi los había invitado a pasar el día en su mansión.

Él había decidido ni bien llegó, que lo mejor era apartarse del grupo, ver a Will enroscándose y persiguiendo a Jennifer por todas partes, realmente lo estaba desquiciando.

La rubia lo había saludado con un _¿Qué hay Spence?_ Acompañado de una tímida sonrisatan absurdo como lo era amarla.

-¿No vas a comer nada?- otra vez Derek llamó su atención.

-No, gracias-

El moreno lo miró interrogante

-¿Te sucede algo Reid?-

 _Sí, me enamore del mi mejor amiga…_ fue su respuesta interna

-Solo, no he dormido bien anoche- respondió de forma audible.

Su compañero se acercó a y colocó una mano sobre su hombro tratando de esa forma, que él lo mirara.

-¿Otra vez los dolores de cabeza?-

Spencer asintió leve.

Morgan meneo la cabeza en clara molestia.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?-

 _¿Cómo haces para no amar a una mujer?_

-No, Derek, pero agradezco que te importe- hizo lo que pareció el intento de una sonrisa.

-No agradezcas, somos una familia. Mantenlo siempre presente- dijo dando un poco de presión a su agarre para poner énfasis a sus palabras.

Reid otra vez asintió.

-Tal vez lo que necesitas, es una noche de chicos- meditó en voz alta.

-¿Qué?-

-Claro, se lo diré a Hotch y a Rossi- soltó el hombro dándole leves palmaditas mientras avanzaba unos pasos.

-Conozco un par de chicas que te quitarán el estrés- dicho eso una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en el rostro del agente especial.

Se fue, dejándolo solo nuevamente con sus pensamientos.

Se volvió para continuar admirando el jardín de Dave.

No se percató de que alguien más se había acercado hasta él.

-Creo que tengo un centavo en el bolsillo mis pantalones- bromeó

-Creo que tienes un marido con él que deberías estar- respondió tosco sin mirarla.

Su mano, suave, le acaricio su antebrazo.

-¿Es un reclamo? ¿Estas celoso Spence?- dando un paso adelante ella buscó su mirada.

-¿Tengo derecho a estarlo?- contrarrestó

-¿No lo sé?- miró a su alrededor –Iré a tu casa y hablamos- le anuncio, pero sabía que si iba, lo último que harían seria hablar.

-No lo hagas-

Vio su entrecejo fruncirse.

-No voy a estar- continuó.

Sonrió con suficiencia, como si no lo creyera.

-¿a dónde iras?-

Era consiente que no estaba obligado a darle ninguna respuesta, pero, si ella sentía lo mismo que él aunque solo fuera por una vez, egoístamente se sentía bien con ello.

-Saldré con Derek, a una noche de chicos- respondió con simpleza.

Ella bajó su brazo.

-¿Me dejaras por Derek?- inquirió entre herida y molesta.

-¿Dejarte? ¿Quién deja a quien Jennifer?-

 _ **5 meses después.**_

-Llevo dos semanas sin verla-miró su vaso y bebió de un solo trago lo que en el quedaba.

La mano del barman en la barra, arrastró la rejilla para limpiar.

-Sí, lo sé, llevas dos semanas viniendo y bebiéndote todo, sin contar las semanas anteriores que solo ocupabas la mesa más alejada- respondió concentrado en su trabajo.

-Yo…- no sabía que decir, estaba avergonzado

-No lo molestes Tommy- la voz de una chica llamó su atención.

Se enderezó en la banqueta, su visión era un tanto borrosa debido al alcohol.

-Tranquilo Spencer- dijo con una sonrisa amable.

Luchó por recordar quien era, hasta que lo hizo, se trataba de Tina, la novia de Tommy.

-¿Piensas marcarle?- continuó con una mirada de interés. Dedujo que se refería a jj

-Mejor que se vaya a Las Vegas con su madre, es obvio que Jennifer no merece la pena- una cuarta persona se unió a la conversación, otro chico, y a ese lo reconoció en enseguida. Era el mozo que lo había ayudado la primera vez que llegó a ese lugar.

La muchacha puso los ojos en blanco. Negando con su cabeza

-Hombres- se quejó.

-Vamos Tina, no me dirás que estas del lado de la mujer; le mintió, nunca le dijo que lo amaba y encima quiere que acepte que el equivocado es él. Luego hablan del orgullo de los hombres-

Era evidente que no se había guardado nada. Por un momento se preguntó, cuando comenzó a hablar de su patética vida

Tina simplemente dejó caer sus hombros

-No estoy diciendo que este de lado de ella, simplemente digo que por una sola y quizás ultima vez, debería dejar de lado su enojo y planteárselo desde la posición de ella, hablarlo juntos y, si después de eso asume que no pueden seguir, está bien, se acaba, eso es mejor que vivir con un, "y, si"-

-¿Tu harías eso cariño?- le preguntó Tommy que se había situado a su lado.

-Sabes que si- respondió besando sus labios, luego se volvió hacia Spencer, lo miró detenidamente –Ve a Las Vegas, y piénsalo-

-Yo, insisto, ve a Las Vegas y pásatelo bien, allí hay mujeres por todos lados- el mozo insistió en su postura.

-Dan, dime cuando fue la última vez que tuviste una novia- lo retó Tina, el mozo solo guardo silencio.

-Exacto- sonrió triunfante ante la respuesta no dada -es cierto, mujeres hay en todas partes, pero, ninguna es Jennifer. ¿O, me equivoco?- volvió a mirar a Spencer

Solo pudo responder con un encogimiento de hombros indicándole que estaba en lo cierto.

-Entonces- Tina de alguna manera lo estaba presionando a que le dijera cuál sería su decisión, bueno, ella y los otros dos muchachos que tenían su mirada fija en él

-iré… a Las Vegas- respondió mirando a los tres.

-Y…- fue Dan quien lo instó a continuar.

-Y… yo… voy a pasar tiempo con mi madre- casi arrastraba las palabras.

-Bueno, eso lo deja en un empate- Tommy sentenció.


	7. Chapter 7

sé que me matarán, pero, antes de que lo hagan, voy a agradecer por el interés que aun muestran en mis escritos. Sin dar demasiadas vueltas solo diré que mi vida dio un giro de 180°. Pero, aquí estoy y finalizaré cada una de mis historias... eso les aseguro, que después de ello continúe escribiendo... eso no puedo asegurar. de todas formas gracias...

Ahora a lo que vine...

 ** _¿que hacer cuando lo que se quiere, y lo que se debe hacer, no es lo mismo?_**

 **julio cortazár**

 **Capitulo 6**

Ni bien descendió del avión, sintió la extraña familiaridad de su ciudad natal, como si todo lo que había vivido en ese lugar le fuera fácil olvidar, como si su memoria eidética se lo permitiría.

con un suspiro tomó la única maleta que había llevado consigo y camino decidido en ir a visitar a su madre, y después, después que fuera lo que tenia que ser.

se subió a un taxi, le dio la dirección al conductor y luego, sumergido nuevamente en un silencio que se había convertido en su único compañero. Aunque en ocasiones tenia la visita inesperada de sus dolores de cabeza. observó el paisaje que recorría, el sol brillaba con fuerza, y su reflejo amarillo llevó a su mente a un lugar aun más familiar que el suelo donde estaba.

 **5 meses antes**

-No vuelvas a hacerlo- dijo distraída haciendo círculos sobre su pecho. Él, que tenia una de sus manos enredada en su cabello respiro su dulce aroma.

-¿A que te refieres?- respondió un poco ronco.

Ella soltó un suspiro y el cálido viento que soplo cerca de su piel, hizo que se le erizara.

-¿Vas a jugar al tonto Spence?- su tono de voz era un poco molesto, se acomodó en el colchón para mirarla a la cara. Su ceño estaba fruncido.

Él perplejo ante su actitud, tomó su mentón para que sus ojos avellanas miraran fijos a los azules que le cortaban el aliento.

-Jennifer, de verdad, no se a que te refieres. ¿Que hice?-

ella se zafó de su agarre en un claro movimiento de frustración, pero no dijo nada.

-Jj...-

-Me vas a decir que tu intención esta noche no era olvidarte de mi, de nosotros- acusó, con la voz entrecortada

En otra ocasión en las cual no había una discusión o una acusación implícita como en ese momento, habría saltado sobre el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba casi con desesperación, y es que verla vestida tan solo con una de sus remeras despertaba en él instintos demasiado bajos.

pero lo que ella acababa de decir bloqueó todo deseo.

-No lo niegas...- continuó sin mirarlo.

Una de sus muecas de comprensión se dibujo en su rostro, estiró sus largos brazos alcanzándola con facilidad y atrayendo su cuerpo hacia él una vez más.

ambos se miraron por un momento.

-Jennifer, ni aunque me lo propusiera toda mi vida, podría olvidarme de ti, de esto- dijo remarcando la situación en la que se encontraban.

-Y no solo por esto- dijo tocando su cabeza refiriéndose a su memoria fotográfica, lo que provocó una sonrisa en su amante, aunque no alcanzó para iluminar sus ojos.

Besó sus labios sin apartar su mirada.

-Si no, porque, nadie podría reemplazarte, nada puede compararse a ti-

-Si, pero, ¿que hubiera sucedido, si no llegaba a tiempo?, hubieras salido de ese bar con esa chica- contrarrestó angustiada.

-Bueno, del bar hubiera salido, eso es cierto-

Jennifer abrió su boca para decir algo, pero el la interrumpió.

-Hubiera salido del bar, y luego me habría disculpado y despedido muy cortesmente, le habría explicado, que para mi, solo existe una mujer con la cual quiero despertar cada mañana, compartir un café o simplemente observarla durante horas-

esperó unos segundos y luego continuó.

-Jennifer. Eres mi vida. ¿Como podría olvidarme de ti?

 **5 meses después...**

Entró por la puertas del bennington e inmediatamente fue recibido por una de las enfermeras que se ocupaba de su madre.

-¡Dr. Reid!. que gusto verlo-

el simplemente sonrió ante el saludo.

-Vine a ver a mi madre- anunció, rogando que todo su malestar interior pasara desapercibido, en especial para su madre.

la enfermera extendió aun más su sonrisa.

-Su madre estará feliz, acompáñeme-

caminaron por el corredor.

-Esto de tener más de un visitante significa mucho para su madre- comentó feliz.

Detuvo sus pasos desconcertado. ¿Acaso su padre estaba allí?

la enfermera se volvió para mirarlo.

-¿Esta todo bien?- preguntó preocupada

-S... Si. ¿Esta mi... mi padre?-

El rostro de la enfermera se suavizó.

-¿Porque no entra y ve por usted mismo?-

con pasos indecisos caminó hasta entrar en la sala donde podía contar las veces que estuvo con su madre, las cuales no eran muchas...

Juró que la imagen que obtuvo al entrar, fue lo ultimo que esperaba encontrar.

Su madre con un libro en su regazo, leía entretenida para un niño de cabellos rubio que estaba absorto en la historia, y en el sillón de al lado, la mujer por la cual sufría, sonreía feliz.


End file.
